Night Time Chat
by Khaos Xero
Summary: One-shot. Takes place after Turn 12. Lelouch and Shirley have a small chat at night. Light LuluxShirley.


**Night Time Chat**

**--**

Night has fallen upon Area Eleven; in particular, the Ashford Academy.

The enormous, spacious building was home to many strange events. Rich in green fields and plentiful in flowers, the school is regarded as one of the most prominent. Inside the dorm, the sound of a door creak can be heard, as a silhouette emerges from it.

"Ugh... water..."

The messy raven locks were tampered with as the figure stepped towards the washroom. He grasped a cup in his delicate hands, pushing the knob up to release the water. Soon, the cup was full. He brought the cup to his lips, quickly finishing off the drink.

Suddenly, a recognizable voice reaches his ears as he begins to drink a second cup.

"Lulu?"

His tired, violet eyes wandered to the location of the voice. His memory was a bit hazy, but it was all coming back to him. The Student Council group had given a final farewell to their president, Milly Ashford. She had decided to graduate after purposely failing the first time.

He easily remembered everything about her: her spunky attitude, always planning outrageous events; her bright and shimmering ocean blue eyes; her playful, young demeanor... as well as how her family had assisted him after he had given up his right to become successor to the throne. But now, his time with her at the academy had been through.

Pushing those thoughts aside for now, he put his attention to the bathroom door that had been slightly opened.

"Yes?"

He placed his lips on the cup of water, slowly drinking the water once more in a more balanced manner. His thin legs started towards the door, his body meeting with the owner of the voice.

"Um... what're you... doing still up?"

His face forward, groggy eyes closely staring intently at the person in front of him. He started to walk towards the lounge, flicking the light switch on when it became available.

"I couldn't really get to sleep, and I needed something to quench my thirst. Why?"

"Oh, I was just... curious. I guess... I couldn't really sleep either."

"Eh? What's on your mind? It doesn't really seem like you, Shirley."

He moved towards the leather couch and sat down, placing the glass of water on the table in the center. He leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling with his drained eyes.

The orange haired girl in her vivid green, starred pajames sat next to him, crossing her arms as she began to think about the second thing on her mind. How would Student Council be without the president? If she's gone, then it would probably go to the vice president, she thought. She could only ask the boy next to him.

"Lulu! About Student Council... does that mean you're going to be the new president?" Shirley sparked with interest.

As Lelouch heard this, his eyes had suddenly widened into a stare at the girl. He shook his head, denying it with further support with his arms.

"Shirley... surely, you are joking? I can't do that! Have someone else do it..."

After he said that, he really did wonder who could become the president besides him... Rivalz didn't exactly have Student Council president vibes coming from him. He couldn't have Gino or Anya take the spot, as they had just joined. They even considered him to be a mentor of sorts. Suzaku couldn't become the president, as he had too many military duties. The only real candidate left would be either Shirley... or him.

"Why not? I think you'd be perfect for it!"

She urged him on to become the new president. He has the leadership talent to pull it off, certainly, she thought. Plus, I couldn't imagine after-school activites without Lelouch...

"I suppose I could do it, but let's decide it some other time with everyone else's input."

Shirley pouted as he put an end to that discussion so quickly. She closed her eyes calmly, thinking to herself. However, it soon ended abruptly as Lelouch spoke.

"Well, ah... is that all you needed? I think I may be heading back to bed now, Shirley." He got up from his spot, moving to the light switch.

"Um! Lulu, wait a minute..."

His attention fixated to Shirley. Her voice seemed hesitant; maybe something is really troubling her, he thought.

"If... if it isn't going to be a problem... do you mind... if I stay with you tonight?"

Lelouch easily calmed down and placed his arms around her shoulders, giving a small smile as the two began to exit the lounge and enter his dorm room.

"Sure, any time."

* * *

This may not be that great, but I kind of wanted to get something up after an extremely long time and after viewing Turn 12. You can kinda place this right after the Cupid's Day event and before Milly's first weather forecast show, I guess.

Anyways, review if you like. Criticism would be appreciated.


End file.
